


Rage And Breakdown

by nimmermehr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, Loss of a Friend, Rage fit, Reader-Insert, SPN family, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: You remember something from your past and have a meltdownwarnings: loss of a friend through suicide, emotional breakdown, knocking Sam out, fighting Dean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rage And Breakdown

You were furious for reasons not even you really knew about at the moment. You just felt this hot rage running through you, making you throw everything within your reach at the nearby wall.

When Sam dared to stick his head into your room to ask what was wrong, your favorite book made its way flying and hitting him right on the temple, making him fall down like a cut tree.

Dean heard your cheering, stormed into your room, the door banging against the wall.

The second he saw his brother out on the floor, he came running straight at you, dodging all the things you threw at him to slow him down.

When he reached you, he grabbed you around your middle, threw you over his shoulder and carried you into the gym, locking the door behind him.

„You will tell me now, what’s wrong!“ he yelled at you. Unfortunately, you had no intention to talk to your friend and just attacked him with blows and kicks.

Dean wouldn’t be Dean, if he weren’t able to duck under most of your punches and block the others. He might not know what was going on with you, but he knew for sure you had to get all the anger out of your system, so he just kept blocking you, but didn’t try for one time to hit you back.

After a good fifteen minutes, you froze in the middle of a hook, your eyes suddenly spilling over and you fell to the mattress like somebody cut your strings.

Curling into a tight ball, you cried and sobbed until you couldn’t breathe. That’s when Dean sat down next to you and lifted you in his lap, cradling you in his arms.

„Sshhhh! It’s okay! Sam will be alright. You will be alright. I’m here for you, (Y/N). We’ll never leave you. You are safe with me.“ the hunter’s voice was low and soothing, helping you to breath even, his hand roaming over your back.

When you finally looked up into his face, you saw no anger or frustration, only concern about your wellbeing and understanding.

„I just miss him so much!“ The words left your mouth without your permission, followed by something that sounded much like the howl of an injured animal.

„I’m sorry, I lost track of the date since the last hunt. I’m sorry, (Y/N), I should have remembered it. I know how hard this loss hits you at his death’s anniversary.“ Dean could have slapped himself for forgetting the day, your best friend ended his life and letting you find out via the TV news.

Holding you close to him, he got up, unlocked the door and carried you up to his room, all the while murmuring reassuring nonsense into your ear.

You put your wet face against his collar and let him take care of you. Gently, he sat you down on his bed, removing your shoes and socks, leaning you back against his pillows and covering you with his blanket that smelled just like him. When he was about to ask you, if he could leave you for a moment to look for his brother, Sam appeared in the doorway, pressing a cooling pack against his head.

„Dean, how could we forget?“ he asked, his voice full of guilt.

„I know, Sammy, I feel horrible. She just exploded, like a pressure cooker that was on the fire for too long.“ Dean sighed.

„I’m sorry, Sam! Please forgive me. I would never really want to hurt you,“ you spoke up, sounding so broke, the younger Winchester rushed to your side and hugged you close to him.

„I know, baby, I know that. There is nothing to forgive. I’m not mad at you.“ His soothing tone made you relax into him.

Crawling in bed next to you, he moved one arm around your shoulders and bedded your heavy head against his chest.

You didn’t notice Dean walking out and coming back with a pot of hot tea, a wet washcloth to clean your face from the dried tears and his last piece of pie. He rested the tablet on his bedside table and occupied the place on your other side, letting his head fall into your lap.

Having both of them so close and caring about you deeply, you felt a rush of calm and safety wash over you. „Thank you, for dealing with me today. I love you, you are my heroes.“ These were the last words you said, before falling asleep between the two brothers.


End file.
